Megavore
|-|Megavore= Information The Megavore, meaning "Big Eater", (Mega = Big, Vore = Eater) known commonly as Mega used to be a code skin for the Tyrannosaurus Rex. This skin became its own creature during Black Friday 2016. It had the cost of and became a limited dinosaur at the end of the event. During the Black Friday 2017 event, both the Megavore and the Albino Terror were not on sale to preserve the playability of the game. The Megavore is infamous for being a brutal KOSer, which is a player that kills on sight, and for being one of the strongest Carnivores in the game. Thus making it a very sought after creature as many people, especially new players, want this hybrid. If a player previously owned the Isisauriraptor, which is now the Classic Megavore V1, formerly a Tyrannosaurus Rex skin, they would receive both the Megavore, and later the Classic Megavore, for free. Appearance The Megavore is a very large carnivore. Its back has crocodilian armor running down the top of it, and along the side of it, it has a purple unknown detail on the sides of its body. Its tail resembles that of a shark and its head has a frill and two horns. It has four glowing eyes on each side, topped off with its maw, full of sharp black teeth in rows from the bottom to top along with a fang that is longer than the other teeth. Although it is not directly stated which exact dinosaurs were used to create this beast, there are some obvious dinosaurs that have to have been used. Here are the base elements: Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus and Koolasuchus. Some other dinosaurs that may have been used would be Velociraptor, Kentrosaurus, Albertosaurus, Carnotaurus, Suchomimus and Edmontia. Some aquatic species dna may have also been used. It also would have been likely to have an extreme amount of predatory and defense skills, thanks to the combination of many different dinosaurs. It probably would have hunted other dinosaurs, and since it was able to swim, it probably hunted mosasaurs, pliosaurs, and other aquatic creatures. It would have been a serious threat to the world if they were real. It also would have been extremely intelligent, thanks to Velociraptor brain size dna combining with the massive body size of a Tyrannosaurus. It also had non - dinosaur related DNA as well. Crocodile DNA was probably used for the spines running down its back, and spider DNA was used to create its eyes. Shark DNA was used for its tail, and maybe human DNA was used for its extreme amount of intelligence. If this monster was real, it would have been the deadliest living thing on the planet. Strategy How to use # Always use Hothead Megavore, as it has better range and an easier time tree swinging. # Stay near trees and tree swing onto anything that can can range you. # If you don't know how to tree swing, just line up the head of the Hothead Megavore to a tree, Hold D, Use shift lock, and move your mouse to either the right or the left. How to counter # Make a nest in the sky with a flyer directly above the Megavore. Spawn in as a Sauroposeidon or a Barosaurus and jump on the Megavores’ back. Start attacking it and they’ll quickly become overwhelmed by surprise and more or less be easily killed. # Use a Pliosaurus As it does a lot of DPS and deals 300, it is one of the only creatures that can deal bleed on the Megavore. Use this to the player’s advantage, try and keep dealing more bleed as its deadly to the Megavore, repeat until its dead. # Using a Albino Terror with the Diamond Skin, you can facetank it, just don't let it AOE you. And make sure you tree swing onto it, or it can range you. # Movie Brachiosaurus can outrange it and facetank you. Creator Model made by: servez_2build and supernob123 Sound Its roars are one of the most feared in the entire game, towards new players, especially the sound, as if it’s heard, many may shout “MEGAVORE!” Against older players, they are however, most likely aware of how it is countered. Trivia * Its description makes very little sense and is hard to understand, as it’s filled with numerous grammatical mistakes and brings up the idea that it is owned by “scientists,” which have not been seen in the game. * This hybrid appears to contain the genomes of Tyrannosaurus Rex, Spinosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Brachiosaurus and possibly Mosasaurus. |-|Megavore V2= Information This is the second iteration of the Megavore which came out around the same time as the Hothead Megavore. The Megavore V2 was worth when it was released and became a limited dinosaur at the end of the Black Friday event. The Megavore is infamous for being a brutal KOSer, which is a person that kills on sight, and for being one of the strongest Carnivores in the game. You can still use that version of the Megavore on Classic Map or Gallus Island. Appearance The Megavore is a very large Carnivore. Its back has a sail running down the top of it, and along the side of the sail, Stegosaurus-like plates shoot outward at a diagonal. Its tail resembles a Stegosaurus tail. The top spikes shoot back and out, resembling a V. The bottom spikes are blue and are one large bunch. Its head has a large horn on the back of it, and two smaller horns on the front. It has a black nose, and four glowing eyes on each side. Topped off with its maw, full of sharp black teeth in rows from the bottom to top. This Classic Megavore has a classic blocky shape, but doesn't have any problems with moving unlike most other blocky models. Trivia * If listened to carefully enough, the Megavores’ roar sounds like an edited tigers roar with a lowered pitch and more echoes. |-|Megavore V1= Information The Classic Megavore skin was originally called the Isisauriraptor, a Promo codes skin for the T-Rex. It was rarely used, as the T-Rex was quite weak at the time yet it is now one of the most sought after skins due to it being a skin of one of the best creature in the game now. The Classic Megavore is one of the only 2 skins that has belonged to two different dinosaurs. It was first a skin for the Tyrannosaurus, but during Black Friday 2016, it was moved to its own Megavore dinosaur skin. Appearance Although it looks very similar to the Megavore, the Classic Megavore does have some noticeable differences. Its sail is higher than the Megavore’s sail, and the Classic Megavore’s plates are smaller. The Classic Megavore has longer legs and its front legs are bent, with its feet facing back. The Classic Megavore’s front horns are white, and its face has 3 oval white eyes on each side. The Classic Megavore’s teeth are white, unlike the normal Megavore. Overall, the Classic Megavore is also longer than the normal Megavore, but its attack range is limited. Because of this, many experienced players avoid using it in combat. Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia * It is one of the only three classic skins that cannot be unlocked through the Classic Skins Gamepass. * All players who entered the code for the Isisauriraptor received the Classic Megavore as a skin on their Megavore. |-|Hothead Megavore = Information The Hothead Megavore is a skin for the Megavore. It has a more upright stance when compared to the normal one and is slightly bigger. Following the remake of the current Megavore, the Hothead is now preferred for combat due to its massive range. The Hothead Megavore was originally going to become the V2 Megavore, but poor reception on the testing servers caused it to be changed into a skin. Appearance It appears to have more Stegosaurus DNA than its normal counterpart and has a bright red head that bears the frill of a Triceratops. The hothead appears to have DNA from Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, and many others. This massive creature has an angular vulture-like beak, walks on its knuckles, and runs on two legs to keep it moving. It appears to have old animations. Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia *The Hothead Megavore has the highest defense stat out of all terrestrial creature in the game, excluding Developer Dinosaurs. * Many people speculate that the Hothead Megavore is based on the ''Ultimasaurus'' toy from the canceled Jurassic Park toy line, ''Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect''. They share a similar design, and they are made of the same dinosaurs. |-|Star Destroyer Megavore= Information The Star Destroyer Megavore is a recently released skin for the Megavore as an add on to the Galactic Collection. It was first teased after the developer Supernob123 released a poll to select a new skin for the Megavore, and development began on the skin after it won. It was teased several times after that, and then was released with the Black Friday 2018 event. The Star Destroyer has a very good hitbox, especially by the front, allowing it to take less hits than the other skins. Unlike the Default Megavore, it has a decent range, so it can fight quite well. It also has a large grab range. This skin is slightly bigger than the Hothead Megavore, which is already larger than the Default. It has an enormous AoE, also rivaling that of the Hothead Megavore. It can be a great fighter in good hands, even thought it has the worst stats out of the Megavore skins. Appearance It somewhat resembles the Default Megavore with its black skin coloration. On its head is a helmet with intricate designs, and two eye-like shapes are on each side of the helmet. Along its back, it has a dark purple fin, and there's what appears to be a blue dwarf star. There are various spikes running along the sides. Under its torso, it has a hole with a rotating black hole inside it. Its most notable feature are its hands, who are floating. When baby they are two, when juvenile they are four and when adult they are six. The colors of the creature in every growth stage are also different. Particles are coming out of various places of its body. Trivia * The Star Destroyer Megavore's description is a reference to Buzz Lightyear's famous catchphrase. * The Star Destroyer was a poll skin, and won by receiving the most votes. * It has a small hitbox by the front, but not by the sides. * Star Destroyer has a lore made by supernob123, which explains the rivalry between Star Destroyer and Galactic Barosaurus * It has custom sounds. The sound is a loud, passing bellow, the sound is various tones of growls, and the sound is a loud and eerie screech. Some sounds were made out of real noises from space. Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Carnivores Category:Hybrids Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Code Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Top-Notch Pages